totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:.Milkyway.Galaxy.
[[User talk:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks/Archive One|'Archive One']] ---- There! There, all done! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Permission Will you give me permission to create a "Welcome" template to welcome any new users to this Wiki? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) IDk. I'd prefer doing it when season 3 starts. Oh! And I forgot a very important thing. There will be a small section (also in the front page) with the host(s), aftermath hosts and interns :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Kay =P --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR. Youre2490 04:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Possible Sockpuppeting I just learned today that there are two accounts that are almost identical to each other: Emilyrox35 and Emilyrox 35. It is possible that either one of these two accounts is a sockpuppet account, obviously being against Wiki rules (I know for a fact you can get banned for sockpuppeting). The question is... how do we tell which one is real and which one's fake? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I see! :) If you could have Emilyrox35 (or one of them, anyway :P) respond to the message I left on her talk page, that would be great. Thanks! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey plz dnt start season 3 yet i just got my computer so im gonna start making my characters now please with cherries on top Hey Hey plz dnt start season 3 yet i just got my computer so im gonna start making my characters now please with cherries on top CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to get into this, but please, don't let her start now. Let her debut later, but in like in 8 or 7 episodes. The cast is decided, and if she missed sign ups, too bad for her. Not to be mean. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Which Evie? :P --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, well, I'm not sure if I could make that... =\ --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) What to do...? So, what exactly can I do on this Wiki if I want to become an admin (of course, I know being an admin isn't as easy as one, two, three). I could create some of my own TDI custom characters, but I kind of suck at computer drawing. I should know. :P --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) 4,540 edits eh? Oatmeal- guess who just joined this wiki? Can I debut 1 -2 characters please!!!! Please!!! I just got my computer back so i just found out about seaosn 3 CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 01:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Here's one character i wanted to add: Oh kay that's fine ... but do you like my character? CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 10:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) You think? <3 I also tink I should debut in season 3. (: Early. Oat- Hey EBGR! I want to inform you that from 3rd March till 9th March, i won't do any challenges cause I'm going to Venice, Italy, for the Carnival! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 20:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do You Know How to make td websites i need help on mine. CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Can Yu help me with mine CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) IT'S CALLED: http://toaldramaoc.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_OC's_Wiki I made an design for Evie. Check it out! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 15:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) *Cries* You cut me out totaly Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 23:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if we could make a magazine for every episode,that says the featured creation,the eliminated contestant and the week's episode. Here is this week. Reply me to tell me if you agree.Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 20:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR do you think that the characters can vote out another contestent like in the real TD? Youre2490 01:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 hey EBGR ya still on? Youre2490 03:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 hey, I noticed Youre's idea about voting like the real Total Drama, and I think it's a really good idea. Can we please put up a poll to see what people think? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 14:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I have some questions: *Are there any co-hosts? *Are the aftermaths stil going to be posted? *If there are aftermaths, who are the hosts? Just that :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 22:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I already put up a poll in my blog. And thanks for clearing my doubts :) One more question. Can my host (if he/she makes it) be around the set where the contestants are? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay :P I went by the legal when I made that page. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) O_O I thought you said we were going to use my little characters pictures instead of poster now, since it was easier add new contestants --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on? O_o --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, two questions: *We are using my little character pictures instead of the poster, right? *Can you post aftermath host auditions now? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you please reply to my last message? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) You said that instead of a poster, in season 3 we will use little pictures of each character (which I already made) and that it was easier for me to update it every week. And can you post the aftermath host sign ups now? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) But.... *facepalms* I have them ALL done! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 14:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Here are a few little pictures: I can. There's enough space, and I will take care of them. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) That was the idea ... --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ... G i'm sad. TDISeriesFan thinks you are playing my user just to have some back-up. Are you annoyed by that? I am. ALOT. Grr.♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 03:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) hey like my character? CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 03:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Bored I am so bored ... i have nuthing to do on this wiki *sigh* oh and heres another character i made CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 02:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I wanted to say that Total Drama Next Top Model won't be. But i created another wiki that is http://tdimisswawanakwa.wikia.com/wiki/TDI-Miss_Wawanakwa_Wiki Plz, join. I think that's more fun that the other! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 13:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Publicity Hey there. I've been working on a wiki since a few days, called Total Drama Designers, and I'm trying to get back running this roleplay, which was my first one. Besides asking you to join, I come to ask you if you would like me to promotion this site in that wiki, as long as you promotion my site on this wiki. Here is the link to the wiki (click here). What do you think? Deal? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like the idea! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 01:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ♥mikechangrocks♥Yobro001 :) 03:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey G... I was wondering.. If you could put one of my requests onto your big list of things. Can you please make me a guy who looks a bit like Carlie.... PLEASE!!!!! I absulutly suck and ur awesome so can you please make me one!!! 3m!lyrox35 09:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey G, Umm this is my description for Carlie's brother. Eyes: hazel Hair: brown Skin: creamy pink Size: tall and a bit skinny I think that is all I just need hi to look like Carlie. Thanks, if you need more please tell me I was just about to do that. But these things take up a lot of formatting, so I'd ask you to PLEASE try to not touch a lot. thank you :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey G, I was just letting you know that on the home page Carlie is like cut of by the colours thing. Sorry... 3m!lyrox35 07:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey please go on skype your character hey g!!! just meeting your demands- here's the full version of your character that i made!!!! i can't be bothered skyping it to you on monday (sport!!! *fake cheers*) so i'll just post it here. cool yeah? now i havta go coz i really feel like watching a marathon session of season 1 glee or dance academy!!! woohoo!!!! OK BYE XD ♥mikechangrocks♥Yobro001 :) yeah i really like mike chaang by the way. ♥mikechangrocks♥Yobro001 :) hahahaha♥mikechangrocks♥Yobro001 :) Um... Um...hi. Are you still, uh...angry at me? Please don't be. I don't even know why you are angry at me. I'm not sure if it's becasue I think the script doesn't make a lot of sense...or if it's just becasue I am an absoloute bore and everyone hates me. Either way, message me back. Please. From Yobro001 - or the idiot you know and love hate at the moment thanks heaps thanks g because i thought you really hated me! and just remember that those stuck up idiots that are trying to challenge you; suck so much that they own a million lolipops. Whoever they are anyway. I won't tell. Love you heaps and thanks heaps by the way :D xoxoxo ♥mikechangrocks♥Yobro001 :) 09:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey G thought I would share my excitment with you!!!! Guess what....?????? Once I press publish this will be my 100th edit!!!!! OMG I am so excited even though it isn't that much!!!!!!!!!!!! ILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You should have like some automatic mail that goes to evryone with 100 edits!! Go on skype YEAH!!! GO ON SKYPE!!! AHAHAHAHAH GO ON OR ELSE! YEAH! AHAHAHAH YOU BETTER OR ELSE!! HAHA HAHAHAH 03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC)~ You made this, right? You created this Wiki in general, right? 'Cause if you did, then I want to talk about it: I was kind of thinking about creating a Wiki of my own. By that, I mean create a new version of this Wiki, since I don't think it's getting that popular nowadays. However, I've heard some rumors about you being the "head honcho" of your own Wiki isn't all fun and games. Please, tell me what it's like to run a Wiki like this. Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) holidays!! hey g, how's life? how good is being on holidays? i think it is awesomeness and double awesomeness combined!! ywah! now i can't even remember what i was gonna say...oh yeah. brother has friend over and they are going to see diary of a wimpy kid 2 tomorrow! i managed to convince mum that i should tag along too. so i am going at 11:50 (i think) on the 12th. awesomeness yeah?!?! you gotta go on skype more dude. i was on all day today and was forced to chat to tameka about her sad boring life and her ferol new school. because she was the only one online all day. that is very sad, yes? YES. anyywayy....byee! you gotta tell me if youve seen doawk 2 and if it's good! have you re thought that you and your brother have things in common? because you better make some sense of that. i personally think you are going balistic. just my opinion i suppose. yeahhh!!! ahahahahhahah mike chang is awesome :D :D :D you rock!! ily ♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥TotalDramaIsEpic 09:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Supp!!!! Hey g!!! Your birthday is like, soon! i got your pressies the other day, and i personally think they are awesome and if you don't like them you can give them to me. They're my size...ahhh!!! NOOO! That nearly gave it away...phew. I better shut up and start talking buisness. So, Tahlia texted me and she said she's gone to see the justin bloody bieber movie and how much she loved it...i nearly died when i heard that. i HATE justin bloody bieber. aahah they talk to him in may's issue of dolly and he's all like: 'i never wanted to be famous...but i got it anyway.' ahahahah what an IDIOT. I am sooo bored...but went to moe kmart yesterday and got heaps of new clothes. also your birthday card. brother was sooooo annoyed when i was walking around the house like a yo bro and kept calling him 'brother'!!! ahahahah sooooo funny. Guess what? I might have to quit dancing!! because this art class that i really want to do is on at the same time as my dancing!!! and then i was gonnna do dancing in moe but it is on a saturday and i have netball on saturday!! ahhhh! annoyed much!! Life is too hard! Can't wait till your partay!! it is gonna be wicked!! Yeahh!!! woohoo you rock i rule yeahah!!! hahahaha ily ♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥TotalDramaIsEpic 02:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's Zanna! I came to tell you I've seen you've been doing art pictures for other camps and not mine. Well Total Drama: Art! is on hiatus for a month so you have that much time to do the challenge. Please Do it! Thanks 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' You get to draw my picture! :DDDD You are very lucky. ;) Anyway, I'll give you a decrption of Jamie: Jamie has brown hair up to her shoulders. She looks like a libarian overall. A green shirt like Courtney's. Light brown skirt. Black high heels, and glasses. Her skin is a brown, not too brown, but like Courtney brown only a little lighter. Thanks! :D Dawn, is the 23:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi, EGBR! I heard you're restarting this! If so, could I join?---Hipchick Hey old friend hope ya see this I would really like to chat again like when we use to years ago Youre2490 (talk) 04:35, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I figure you'll probably never see this but I felt like dropping in for old times sake. Youre2490 (talk) 19:32, October 13, 2019 (UTC)